At the molecular level, atoms combine with each other to create molecules that will exhibit varying degrees of electromagnetic properties. For instance, some molecules have relatively strong dipoles, which means that the molecule exhibits a relatively high electric potential between two oppositely charged points (poles) on the molecule. On the other hand, other molecules can have relatively weak dipoles. In either instance, the strong or the weak dipoles of a molecule may be permanent. It also happens, however, that some molecules do not have permanent dipoles and, instead, have what are known as instantaneous or temporary dipoles.
As an electrical consideration, the dipole of a molecule is a measure of the forces that affect the molecule's attraction or repulsion for other molecules. More particularly, these forces manifest themselves as intermolecular forces (IMFs), which are forces that hold molecules together. These forces also manifest themselves as dispersion forces (i.e. London forces), which separate and scatter molecules. With the above in mind, the present invention exploits the fact that an alteration of the permanent dipole of a molecule will alter its IMFs and dispersion forces vis-à-vis other molecules.
Of particular importance for the present invention are complexes of molecules that are generally referred to as adducts. Adducts are chemical compounds which form an unbonded association between its constituent components. In detail, adducts are the product of directly adding two or more molecules together in a reaction product (i.e. an inclusion complex) that contains all of the atoms of the constituent components. In their association with each other, the molecules of one component in an adduct are contained within a shell of the other component.
As envisioned for the present invention, the fuel additive that is created is intended for use in combustion engines. Specifically, the fuel additive is particularly suitable for uses as disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/231,002 for an invention entitled “A Homogeneous Solution of a Treated Fuel and Oxygen from the Air for use in a Combustion Chamber,” which was filed concurrently with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference.
With the above in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fuel additive that includes adducts which are created by electromagnetically radiating a solution of a mineral solute and an ethanol-water solvent, wherein the resultant solution includes adducts having stronger permanent dipoles than did components of the ethanol-water solvent prior to radiation. Another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel additive that improves the combustion efficiency of a fuel that has been treated with the additive. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel additive that is easy to manufacture, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.